(Rewritten) Hotel Transylvania 3: The Love Boat
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: The Drac Family and Friends are now going on a Vacation! On a cruise! Dracula ends up Zinging again, with the ships captain, Ericka, But what they don't know, is that Ericka is the great granddaugther of Van Helsing. She will use the vacation to her advantage to find these artifacts that will unlock the secret weapon that can destroy all monsters. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Classic Rivalry

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't owe anything from Sony, or Sony Pictures Animation, expect for my OC's. This is only made for the purpose of entertainment.**

**Hey Everybody. So, welcome to my Hotel Transylvania 3 Rewrite!. Now, in my personal opinion, I thought the third movie was painfully, PAINFULLY Ok, it wasn't good, it wasn't bad. It was just, ok. I love the general idea of the movie, and the animation is really great, and certain Scenes are fantasic. But, I feel like they missed a massive shot with the "Romance" element. They only focused on Drac and Ericka's relationship, rather than the other main romances like Mavis and Johnny, and possibly Dennis and Winnie. It could've been really funny and possibly better than the other two movies. Now, if you love the original, or you hate the original movie, that's perfectly fine. We all have our own opinions, this is just something i want to do for fun. So, without further ado of this long message, here's our Hotel Transylvania 3 Rewrite**

1897

On a dark and stormy night, The Transylvania Express flew through the train tracks at the finest speeds. Inside it, people in there were dressed nicely. Of course, because the location they were heading to was a party being held by a famous billionaire. People were going there the day before, so they can get ready the next day.

The conductor walked out onto the aisle. "Budapest, Budapest, the next stop, Budapest. Budapest is the next stop. Budapest." He said as he walked across people, checking if they had their tickets.

He walked passed a group of what Appeared to be 5 old women. But what he, or anyone else didn't know, were that these women were actually some of the most dangerous monsters of all time! "Tickets, ladies."

"Ooh, here you go." A monster in a high pitch voice that was blue covered in stitches gave out his ticket.

"Here's mine" A monster who was pale, and had stupidly long nails.

"...And mine." One said who was covered in bandages.

"Mine too." One said who was completely furry.

"Here you go." One said and was completely Invisible.

The conductor took all their tickets without even looking at them. Thank the devil. And he walked away from them.

"And, thank you, young man." The Fanged Dracula said in a high pitch voice. He slumped back into his seat.

"Man, I hate wearing disguises. This heels are killing me." Murray, the mummy, said while he was resisting the pain of the heels had on his legs.

"Okay, take it down a notch, we don't want to alarm the humans." Dracula whispered turning to murray. If they found out who they were, they would all freak. And he and his friends would possibly die.

"Psst, Drac." Frank whispered to drac. Dracula turned at his front to see a little Scotish kid looking at them

"I'm about to freak out!" The kid said, seeing drac's fangs.

"Are you kidding me?" Drac said to himself before using his magic "You're a nice kitty."

The kid then froze in place for a moment, then. "I'm good kitty cat. Meow, meow."

"Why are we on here to begin with? You haven't been this far out of home since..." Wayne, the wolf, stopped himself from speaking. He knew Dracula didn't like to be reminded of, Martha.

"I know about that Wayne. But, we need more supplies for the Hotel. If we go on this one trip, we'll be able to finish the construction." Dracula said trying to keep a happy tone. It had been 3 years since Martha's death. He wasn't handling it super well. But, he was determined to keep their promise. He'll finally be able to make the hotel.

Then, the doors from the outside of the train bursted down. Everyone turned around to see a massive, blonde figure wearing a white jacket, and a purple sweater. He had a strange looking blaster in his hands. It looked unstable, since there was purple electricity coming off of it.

"Oh, no, not this clown again." Dracula sighed recognize the figure

"Good evening, travelers, I am professor Abraham Van Helsing. Yes. One of the Van Helsing's. For centuries, my families protected humanity from the evils of monsters. So, you can believe me when I tell you there are monsters hiding amongst you!" Van Helsing exclaimed in an over the top way and by the end, a chicken freaked out when they found out that monsters were on the train.

Everyone began to get nervous, but Van said this "But fear not, for I am a professional. And I know how to flush out these beasts" he ripped a match pack outta his lab coat, and lit it on fire. "And bring them into the light!" He shoved it into Frank's face. Frank noticed and, being frankenstein, take a guess on what happened.

"Fire, Bad!" He yelled as his disguise flew off and ran outta the train. Drac, Murray, Griffin, and Murray knew their covers were blown and they also ran out with him. Van, not caring about the other people, began to shoot at them. With purple electricity shooting out. Windows began to shatter, wooden objects were beginning to break, about to stab people. Everyone began to hit the deck, and hide anywhere they could. Even the kid that saw them earlier freaked out like a cat and began to rush around the room.

The gang bursted outta the train and took off their disguises.

Drac, Frank, Griffin, Murray, and Wayne hopped onto the roof of the train and began to run to the back of it. They hopped across the train, van helsing popped up on the roof and began to chase after them.

Helsing shot a blast at the monsters. They all were able to dodge it, but the wind was stopping them from achieving to get as fast as they could. They continued to run.

They went to the very end of the train and stopped. Dracula turned around to see Van Velsing walking towards them.

"Sorry, guys." Drac said before pushing them off the train. They landed in the woods. Griffin broke his glasses, frank's body broke apart, wayne landed on the tree by his back, and Murray landed... In between his legs.

"Finally, first I kill Dracula, and then the rest of the monsters!" Van Helsing yelled out as he was approaching him

"Why do you keep doing this? Your dad, your grandfather, your great-great-granny. defeated them all. When will you Van Helsing's ever learn to let go of the hate?" Drac said as if he and Van Helsing were talking over a beer, having a friendly chit chat.

"Never! Because you monsters are evoked!" Van helsing said beginning to take aim at Dracula. Then, dracula transformed into a mouse.

"Eh, squeak, squeak?" He said

"Huh, A mouse?" Van said before getting hit by the front of a tunnel was coming up.

Another time, van and drac were chasing each other from the sky. Van was shooting from a biplane at drac "You can't run from me, Prince of Darkness! I will hunt you for all eternity!" Drac flew outta the planes way and the plane crash into a cliff

"I swear, I will never rest until I destroy you!" He said another time when they were chasing each other through the streets.

"And..." He said when they were by a Cliffside and the Cliff broke thanks to a lighting strike

"Every..."

"Other..."

"Monster..."

"If it's the last thing..."

"I..."

"Ever..."

"Dooooooooooooooo!" He said when his body landed in an ocean. Dracula, assumed he was dead.

"Boy, that guy is annoying. Maybe one day there will be a place where the monsters can go, to get away from it all. Oh wait, there already I could take a vacation there, who knows? Maybe even get married. Wouldn't that be something? Oh wait, the person that made it was me. So long, Van Sucking."

But unaware of Dracula, he was still alive. In pure rage that he was thwarted again by Dracula. He screamed underwater in pure rage. Because all this time, monsters were in a secret place, and he didn't even notice. then, his body went limp. A thunder cracked in the sky. The thunder showing his own skeleton.

_Sony Pictures Animation Presents_

_Hotel Transylvania 3: The Love Boat!_

**Alrighty, that was the first part of the rewrite. Let me explain myself on the changes.**

**The first change was that he actually know the Reason why The Drac Pack is on a train at this time. In the original, we have no idea why they are on the train. This was the only reason I could've thought why they were on the train.**

**And also, Van Helsing is ACTUALLY DEAD. To me, it made absolutely no sense how he was even alive just by planting himself onto a robot. It was definitely the early 1900's when he did that, so A. That's impossible for the time period and B. What did the surgery even look like? So, i'm killing him off in this version.**

**So, that's all. Have a nice day or night.**


	2. The Romantic Disaster

Present Day

Now, in the present day. Hotel Transylvania is STILL a thing. Even after a whole century, it kept going on. No human has ever tried to attack them, ever. Sure, they definitely have humans at the hotel, but they were all really nice.

In the hotel right now, there was a wedding going on. In a few rows behind the front row, Wayne and Frank were sitting next to each other. Wayne had a bunch of wolf cubs strapped onto him. He was placing binkies in their mouths, because they were all crying.

"Shh, okay. Shh, shh. When is this thing starting?" Wayne said as he was doing this whole thing. But they were still crying

"Oh, you made them cry, Wayne." Frank said to him "Oh, Except this little one" frank said acknowledging the girl cub that was strapped near wayne's stomach.

"That's Sunny, she doesn't cry." Wayne said before Sunny took a bite of frank's finger.

"Ow!" Frank yelled out as he yanked his hand away. His index finger was missing

"She bites." Wayne said as he took out frank's index finger from sunny's mouth.

Meanwhile, Dracula, being the best man, was waiting with a monster named Carl as they were waiting for the bride to come down.

"This is a very special moment, Carl. Any second, your beautiful bride is going to walk right down the aisle." Dracula said as they waited.

Nothing was happening. People were still talking with one another. There was no music playing. There was no bride in a beautiful dress starting to walk down the aisle. It was just the same way it was half an hour ago.

"Oh no, Drac. She's not coming." Carl said as he began to deflate in worry. What if she doesn't come? What if she already left.

"Oh, don't worry. Mavis is with her. I'm sure everything is under control." Dracula said before turning on his earpiece that he had to contact mavis "Mavie, is everything under control?" Dracula said.

"Um... yup, just a slight case of pre-wedding jitters. Yup, everything is fine." Mavis said as in the room. Well, imagine doomsday, but in a dressing room only. Basically, that's what it was like in that room.

The bride was crying, sharp needles were popping out of her and landing across the walls, cans of hairspray had holes in them, making them fly around the place, just a complete mess.

Dracula was confused on what was happening. "Mavey, is someone dying"

"Nope. Just in the dressing room to hell. I'm in my bat form and on the ceiling just so i can avoid the cans of hairspray that are flying around" Mavis said right before a can of hairspray flew into her face and made her drop to the ground.

Mavis sighed and grabbed the earpiece "just another wedding" she said before hanging up.

Mavis turned back into her normal vampire form and walked towards the bride "Please, try to relax, Lucy. I've taken care of everything. The wedding is going to be perfect."

"It's not that. Just... how do I know I'm doing the right thing?" Lucy said before blowing her nose, making a needle nearly hit mavis in the face, but she dodged it

"I know just how you feel. The day I married Johnny was the best day of my life, but... I was so nervous."

"Not as nervous as I was." Dracula said butting in on the conversation via the earpiece.

Mavis took this to her advantage. "And you should have seen my dad, he was a mess."

"I wouldn't get out of my coffin that night."

"But he knew it was meant to be. It doesn't matter where you come from, or how different you are. A zing only happens once in your life. And you have to cherish it."

Lucy looked up at mavis, and after thinking about it for a moment, smiled. And everyone else in the room awed.

"You're right! Thank you!" Lucy said before hugging mavis. Mavis then dodged all the needles that were poking out of lucy in order to give her an awkward hug.

"All right, okay. I gotta head out for a minute. I'll head back in a moment." Mavis said as she and lucy separated from the hug.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said.

Mavis quickly walked outta the room and closed the door. She activated her earpiece again, but switched it to someone else.

"Matthew, is everything under control up there"

Matthew was someone that Johnny meant awhile back. He was in his late 20's and he had short black hair, white skin, and was muscular enough. Johnny often hired him to babysit dennis whenever he and mavis wanted to go out. He had a fun time hanging out with the kid, and the monsters, when he got used to the fact that he was babysitting the Grandson of Dracula.

"Yeah, everything's going well. The kids are distracted. Tinkles is locked in his cage, and as far as i'm aware, the kids aren't planning any Weird schemes."

"Okay, just wanted to know."

"Alright. Gotta go." Matthew said before hanging up to see something wrong

"Oh s-"

5 minutes later

"I do." Carl said

"I do." Lucy said

Blobby said some gibberish and now they were offically. Husband and wife.

The audience rose into clapper and they kissed.

But then, mavis felt like the room was shaking. Dracula felt the same thing.

"Do you hear that?" Mavis said as they looked around the room

"Yes, I thought Matthew locked him in his room." Dracula said

"I did!" They were a voice of what appeared to be Matthew's. They turned to see Tinkles running around the room, destroying the place. They could see Dennis and Winnie riding on his back like a horse. Matthew came rushing into the room, looking like he was in a fistfight.

"Hi, mom. Hi, papa!" Dennis said to mavis and dracula

"Dennis!" They both exclaimed at the same time

"Tinkles was crying, so we let him out." Dennis said.

"Even i can agree he was crying" matthew said

Tinkles continued to rush around the room.

Mavis flew over to Matthew "what happened to you" she said shocked at his current state.

"As far as i'm aware, when i called you, dennis and winnie snuck in and took him without me knowing"

"You should probably get your ears checked" drac yelled out before pulling out a dog leash.

Tinkles began to rush towards Dracula. But dracula knew his weakness

"Tinkles, sit!"

Tinkles knew to obey Dracula, so he stopped dead on his paws, and Dennis and Winnie slowly slid off.

Dracula attached the leash to Tinkles's collar and they walked down the hallway

"Ugh, whose idea was it to let Dennis have a pup?" Drac said

"Umm, yours?" Mavis said

"Okay. Eh... Eh... Right." Dracula said before walking off

Dennis and winnie were attempting to sneak out without getting caught. So much so that dennis was in his bat form, and winnie was sneaking around on all fours

Poor Tinkles.

"Dennis?" They heard before turning around to see mavis, looking down at the two children.

Then, mavis turned into her bat form because it was easier to be eye to eye with him. And one thing she learned during the six year of being a mother, always be eye to eye when you're being serious with your kid. "Look, honey, I know you love Tinkles, but we're not allowed to bring our dogs..." Winnie then gasped "Uh... uh, I mean our pets everywhere. Okay?" Mavis said correcting herself.

"Okay." Dennis said

Mavis flew away from them. Dennis turned back into his human form and Winnie got up and they began to walk away.

Mavis turned back into her normal self and landed near matthew

"I think i need a drink" matthew said to mavis

"We all need a drink" mavis said as they walked out

"Poor Tinkles" dennis said

"Well, it could've been worse. We could've gotten grounded." Winnie said

"You really think we're not getting grounded. Look at this place, it looks like Bane and Clayface wrecked the place"

"True. But, guess who has two thumbs and can telepathically put everything back to where it was" winnie said

Dennis thought about it for a second "My mom" dennis said

Winnie facepalmed "no dennis, You"

"Oh. Yeah, i can try" dennis said before making green smoke flow through his hands.

An hour later, after everything calmed down, they were all dancing by the dance floor

"DJ Jonathan in the house. It's time to welcome the happy couple. Mr. and Mrs. Prickles!" Johnny exclaimed through the microphone.

A light beamed on top of Carl and Lucy as they were holding hands.

"The bride and groom, invite everyone to join them on the dance floor." Johnny said. Then, everyone began to dance on the floor. But, it was all the couples.

Frank was dancing with his wife, Wayne was dancing with his wife, Murray was dancing with his girlfriend, griffin was dancing with his new girlfriend, Crystal, and Dracula, was dancing with no one. Since he didn't have a wife since Martha.

He felt so awkward and alone on the dance floor. He uncomfortably walked over to the bar section.

"One shot of the usual" he asked the bartender.

"Alright" he said before walking over to the drink of red wine.

"I'll have the same" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Mavis.

"Mavey, what are you doing, shouldn't you be on the dance floor"

"Well, i want johnny to have his fun in the 'DJ's space' as he calls it, so, i'm over here until he scares me in a way" mavis saids

"And i'm here, since i really just want a drink" Matthew said

"Well, alright." Drac said as they all got their drinks. Matthew had a drink of vodka.

They all took a sip of their drinks. "So, what's up with you" matthew said to Dracula

"Oh nothing much. Just sitting out the romance train."

"Look dad, no offense, but you can't be too picky. You haven't had a date in 100 years." Mavis said to dracula as she took another sip.

"She has a point. After 100 years, i expect you to go on at least One. You can't just be tied to Martha forever. Or even wait for your possible doom"

"Look, guys. I appreciate your concerns, but it's... It's not up to me. You only zing once, and I did." Dracula said. It was true. You could only zing once in your life. Drac did, mavis did, frank did, murray did, wayne did, griffin did, so, they can't again.

"Times have changed, dad. You can even find someone to zing with on your phone now." Mavis said

"What? Really? Oh, no, no, no. I'm far too busy. I have you Youand Dennis in the hotel, and blah blah blah." Dracula said as he dumped the rest of his drink and walked away

Matthew turned to Mavis "Um, did you hear that? He actually said, 'Blah blah blah'.

Dracula rushed to his side "I don't say, 'Blah blah blah'!" And ran off

"He did" mavis said

A few hours later

"What can I help you with, Lord of Darkness?" Siri said

"Eh, Uh... I'm looking for a Zing." Dracula said

"Okay, changing Thumbread."

"No, no, I'm looking for a date."

"The date is Friday, July 13th."

"No, no, no, no. I want to meet someone."

"Understood. You want to eat dim sum."

"Are you kidding me, right now? Don't you get it? I want to go on a date. I'm... lonely."

"I understand."

"You want Baloney."

After Drac downloaded an app named Zingber. And was scrolling through women who were near him and using the app. The rules are stupid.

"Ugh. What? Look at that there, come on. Huh? Too many eyes. Too few eyes. Not into tentacles. " Dracula said looking at random people

"Match found?" Dracula said looking at a witch lady" "No, no, no! No, no!"

Then, it turns out that the witch was one of those Old witches. If ya know what i'm saying.

"First things first." The witch said

"Whoa!" Drac accidentally said

"I'm not into games, you'd better have a job, and my cats have to like you."

Mavis was walking up the stairs, looking for her father. And she heard the weird noises upstairs.

"Oh, hey! No, no! Oh, whoa, no!"

"Dad?" Mavis said peeking into the room

"Oh, Mavis! Oh, what are you doing here?" Dracula said shutting off his phone completely.

"I was just checking on the honeymoon suite and I heard something." Mavis said walking in

"Oh, I'm sorry my little bed-bug, I wa... I was just cleaning the attic. Oh, Cleaning the attic, cleaning the attic, La-la, So dirty in the attic"

"Well, it sounded like you were, you know" mavis said making a motion with her two index fingers.

What, No night owl, i was just trying to hold in a sneeze" dracula said continuing to clean the attic.

"Well, it sounded like someone else was in the room. Are you on the phone?"

"What? This? I was just... Eh... trying to find a maid to help me with the mess." Drac said quickly launching the phone back into his ears "Thank you, I'll check your apertures and get after you. Goodbye! Ah-da-dee, Ooh-la-la, Dee-doo Oh! I didn't do it... I..."

"Dad, stop trying to hide it from me?" Mavis said

"Hide? Who? I mean, what, me?"

"Yes. And I know what it is."

"Uh, really?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely know. You're stressed out from working too hard."

"Oh, okay, yes. You got me, yes. Hey, it's a big hotel, you know? Can't get to everything. What about you, you are pretty busy yourself."

"I know. It seems like now that we're working together more, we're seeing each other less."

"Oh, yeah, you're absolutely right. I'm working too much, you're working too much. We should really take a break. Starting right now, night-night." Dracula said as he was pushing mavis out of the room. Mavis was out of the room. And Dracula slammed the door behind her.

"Oh..." Dracula sighed out

"I'm still here." The witch said

Mavis walked back into her suite in the hotel. She opened the door to see johnny, dennis, and Matthew sleeping next to tinkles.

"Aww..." Mavis said before taking a seat next to dennis.

"Oh! Hey, honey. You ready for... date night?" Johnny said sleepily

"Aww... That's okay sweetheart, you rest. You know, dad's right. We need a break. We need to all be together again. Like a family. We used to." Mavis said grabbing the remote. From her guess, they were watching some cheesy horror movie, that didn't look scary in the slightest.

The tv went static a few moments later, mavis was confused and checked if any of the cords were plugged out, she turned out the lights to check if the power wasn't working.

Mavis went to turn the tv off, but then the tv showed an image of an ocean, which made mavis slightly jump

"Have you been overworked and stressed out? Do need some family time? Are you a monster? Then you need a vacation. A monster vacation."

Mavis slowly smiled "yes we do"

**That was chapter 2 everybody. So, let me explain my changes.**

**Firstly, There's an OC here named Matthew. He's not gonna have a giant part in the rewrite. I just felt like I needed an OC in the story.**

**Also, i changed, added, and remove some scenes. **

**I changed the quick talk between mavis talks to Dennis and Winnie because i thought it would be cute if they were having a normal conversation if they were bats. **

**I added the talk between dennis and winnie, because i needed an explanation to how they fixed up the wedding. And a clue of how they find out about the cruise**

**And i removed the "arm cousins" scene, because it was so awkward to watch. And replaced it with the talk between Matthew, mavis, and dracula.**

**So, review the chapter here and let me know your opinion on the rewrite so far.**

**Have a nice day.**


	3. Worst Plane Ride Ever

The next night, all the monsters, plus johnny and Matthew were on an aircraft. But it was an awful aircraft called gremlin air. It's known to be awful because they are Literally doing the opposite of making sure the people in there are safe. Some were chewing on the lights, some were jumping around the luggage.

"Welcome aboard. Gremlin air. Stop it! Clean the glass! Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the front of the cabin. For your safety, please, unbuckle your seat belts." The captain said as she (or he, who knows?) walked out of the pilot's doors.

One monster unbuckled his seatbelt, and he flew outta the plane.

"In the likely event, we experience a sun dropping cabin pressure... oxygen will be provided for you." A gremlin dropped down to one monster and gave him unneeded mouth to mouth

"Can I stow that for you, sir?" A gremlin said

"All right, thanks." The monster said. Then, the gremlin threw the bags out the window.

"Beverages, beverages, snacks, beverages, beverages, snacks, snacks, snacks, beverages!" One gremlin came running through the hall with beverages and snacks

"Coffee?" A gremlin said

"That would be lovely." Murray said before the gremlin spilled the coffee...between his legs.

Dracula and Mavis were sitting next to each other. Dracula was sitting in the plane like a puppy.

"Mavis, please, you're torturing me! You know I hate surprises." Dracula said

"This is a fun surprise." Mavis said

"That's not how surprises work" Matthew said sitting behind them.

"I know fun surprises. Just tell me where we're going." Dracula said

"Sorry dad, my lips are sealed. You just have to wait and see" mavis said

"But Why are we on the plane? We can fly, you know?" Dracula said

"Back in my day, people took trains. Now, that's classy." Dracula's dad, Vlad said, who was sitting next to Matthew

"Sure, dad, 40 hours in a classic size room with you and uncle Bernie, and his smelly cigars. Arguing who is more attractive, Cleopatra or Nefertiti." Dracula said

"Oh, come on, you know that was fun. And it's still Cleopatra." Vlad said getting comfy in his chair

"Okay dad, thank you." Dracula said sitting back down.

"Mavis, this is such an amazing surprise. I can't wait to spend time with the people I love most. But I beg of you... TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

"No, I've taken care of everything. So, you don't need to worry. You've been so stressed out lately. It's time for you to relax." Mavis said as she pushed a button that made drac's seat drop down. Mavis grabbed out some lotion and washed it all over drac's face and put headphones on his ears.

"Well, isn't that better." Mavis said

"Ooh yes, so relaxed." Dracula said

Meanwhile, Dennis and Winnie were watching a video on winnie's ipad while Johnny was nervously looking out of the window

"I'm gonna go check on you know who." Dennis said before jumping outta his seat "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Dennis said in a monotone voice before walking out.

A gremlin flew by johnny's window and he screeched "Hey, did you see that?" Johnny said to winnie nervously

"Dennis went to the bathroom!" Winnie yelled out

"Uh... Okay." Johnny said looking back out on the window

Dennis walked by a few passengers before dropping down to the luggage. In there, he looked around the place

"Psst! Hey, where are you?" He whispered out, then, tinkles peeked his face out of the luggage. Dennis hopped onto a few suitcases to be near tinkles

"There you are, Tinkles. Don't worry, we'd never leave you home alone." Dennis said petting tinkles

Matthew was nervously clutching onto his seat. The gremlins were flying around the place doing random things.

"Wanna play a game" Vlad said

Matthew turned to Vlad "uh, sure. Could possibly distract me from-"

A gremlin was by mavis's seat. "You gotta a little something on your shirt"

"Really"

"You don't. He's just trying to "watch" you" matthew said as he pushed the cart away from mavis

"Well that's not nice" mavis said

"Yeah, you chose the plane." Matthew said as he sank back into his seat

"Stuff like that" he said talking to Vlad

"Anyway. So, the game is basically a predicting game. On who would zing."

"Why would we play that game"

"Because it's fun"

"All right, so, i guess you go first." Matthew said to vlad

"Alright" vlad said before he and matthew flew into the bathroom.

Vlad locked the door behind them "Dennisovich and Winnie"

"Wait what" matthew said

"You heard me. Dennis and winnie" vlad said again

"But why? They're kids. They don't know or even care about love"

"Come on, have you not notice the signs of a possible zing"

Matthew thought about that for a second

*FlASh bAck*

Matthew and Dennis were hanging outside the hotel. Then, something pounced dennis across the field

"Hey Dennis!"

"Hi Winnie" dennis said innocently.

Then, winnie and dennis played around for a few seconds tumbling on the groun

*Fin of Flashback*

"No not really" matthew said

"Winnie calls him zing-zing sometimes"

"Yep. I agree"

"I knew you would"

"Okay, folks, there's good news and bad news. The good news isYou're free to move around the cabin as we had started our descent. The bad news is, we're crash landing." The pilot said before the plane began to descend at a stupidly fast speed.

Everyone was beginning to panic. Especially johnny. Dennis flew back up to winnie and gave her a thumbs up, signaling that tinkles was good. Everyone felt a hole in their stomach since they were going down so fast.

Matthew and Vlad flew around the bathroom since they were still in there.

"When it comes to air travel, thank you for choosing gremlin air" the pilot said as everyone was flying all around the plane.

Dracula landed back in his seat to see Murray's wrapping beginning to rush outta the plane. Dracula immediately grabbed the wrapping to pull murray back in. Murray began to scream because he noticed that they were far from any land.

Dracula yanked him back in and he went into the very back to the plane.

Tinkles and all the luggage below them was floating all over the place.

"This could be it Johnny, i just want you to know that you are truly...a one in a million friend." Dracula said as he spotted johnny clutching to his seat.

"Thanks buddy, you're the best ever." johnny yelled

"I know you won't mind when i tell you-" drac said

"Go on, Tell me anything tell me what"

"I was the one that broke your phone"

"WHAT"

"The buttons they were so small. It made me mad. I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Johnny lunged at dracula and they began to have a slapping contest. Mavis was looking at them weridly.

Vlad hopped up from his seat "I loved you Nefertiti, I Always had" vlad yelled out with no sense no context.

Everyone stopped freaking out and looked at him like "really dude"

"What, i thought we were doing confessions" vlad said.

The plane continued to descent and everyone went back to freaking out.

"So, any made plans for the weekend, Netbale?" One pilot said

"Oh, you know, the usual. Gotta take the kids to soccer." The other one said as they were playing a card game

"We should probably pull up."

"Yes. we should."

The main pilot pulled up the plane and it began to hover mere inches from the water.

They were about to head by a cliff. The pilot then did a barrel role to get by the cilff.

Everyone was turning all around the plane. Mavis was about to throw up. Matthew kicked a bucket near her and she yanked it.

"Snacks, beverages, snacks, beverages, snacks..." A gremlin said kicking the stuff all around the place.

Once they got out of the cilff, the entire outer part of the plane was gone, only leaving pieces of it attached.

The wings were gone, so all they had left was the main body.

The main body flew across the ocean.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've arrived at our destination, The Bermuda Triangle."

All the passengers could barely see the triangle. The plane hardly landed on the battleship that was stacked in a bunch of another battleships and it rolled down the ship.

Once it finally stopped rolling, everyone had a second to relax

"Mavis, promise me we never go on this aircraft again" dracula said

"Promise" mavis said

Matthew was finally able to get out of the bathroom "is everyone okay"

"I assume" johnny said

Matthew turned to see winnie, resting on dennis's stomach. Dennis looked up to see winnie on his stomach. Winnie rubbed her heard and noticed dennis.

Matthew turned away from them, assuming they would quickly get off each other. But actually, they were looking at each other for awhile. If felt like time slowed down, and they felt little pink circles run around their eyes.

But they eventually got off each other. Assuming it was nothing.

"Welcome to The Bermuda Triangle, where you'll embark on a monster cruise of a lifetime." They heard the pilot said. Everyone walked out to see the cruise.

"Ooh" everyone else said

"A cruise!?" Dracula yelled out as people began to walk to the the boat

"Surprise!" Mavis said

"Oh, no, no, no!" Dracula said as he turned into a bat and began to fly away

"Dad" mavis called out as she also turned into a bat and caught up with her father

But Mavy, it's... just like the hotel... on the water." Dracula said as they were floating in the air

"I just figure you need a vacation from running everyone else's vacation. You've barely been out of the hotel since... Well, since mom died. But this is a chance to make new room for us. With all of us, with Dennis." Mavis said. Dracula and mavis turned to dennis and johnny.

"Boattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt" Dennis and Johnny said

That made Dracula smile. Mavis had a point. He had been standing less and less time with his family, and he believed that he started getting tried once he bought tinkles for dennis. Maybe a vacation wouldn't kill anyone.

"Who made you into such an amazing daughter?" Dracula said

"You." Mavis said

"Heh-heh, that's right. What a proud man i am" dracula said as he flew back down and picked up dennis

"Come on, Dennisovich, let's get cruising!" Dracula said to his Grandson

"Yehey!" Dennis said as they began the monsterous vacation they were about to go on

**So, that was chapter 3. You know the drill, it's time to mention the changes.**

**The first change was the conversation between Matthew and Vlad. Because i think it's a cute idea to have characters like Vlad to have an idea that Dennis and Winnie would zing.**

**the other change was that i changed the airplane crashing scene and based it off the plane crash scene from Madagascar 2**

**and yes, in this version, dennis and winnie Zing!. I mean, i didn't like the fact that they were both extermely underused in the actual movie, they did have a subplot that was pointless with hiding tinkles.**

**Also, Quick side note to the review that was send a few nights ago. If the person who made the review is reading this right now, i am not saying you are a bad person. I just want to clarify something. This is my rewrite of the movie. I can choose what happens in it, heck i have a running gag planned that involves griffin having a girlfriend. But you have to wait to see what it is.**

**However, i say you should try to make your own story about griffin getting a different girlfriend. Even if you don't know how you should do it, you should at least try to do it, and have fun.**

**Anyway, so, review the story, and Have a nice day of night**


	4. Welcome Aboard

Inside the boat, people were waiting in a line to get access inside.

The service in the boat were fish people with humans legs, which kinda freaked out people

"Okay, so, who are you"

"I am Count Dracula. And this is my Vampson, Dennisovich" dracula said while carrying dennis

"Hello" dennis said

"Hello child. Alright, you can get in"

"Thank you"

"And you two"

"Mavis Dracula"

"Jonathan loughran, but you can call me Johnny."

"Wait, are you a human"

"Yeah. We zinged a few years ago, and we got together." Johnny said

"What do you see in him" he whispered to mavis

"Well, we zinged. And the rest is history." Mavis said

Wayne, Wanda, and their wolf pups walked to a wallpaper of the boat. A fishman was holding a camera. The wolf pups were rampaging around wayne and wanda, and they looked miserable walking around

"Okay! Smile." The fish man said. All the wolves stopped what they were doing and smiled at the photo. "Thank you." Then, everything continued like nothing else happened.

Meanwhile, dennis and winnie were attempting to sneak tinkles into the place.

"No Pets Allowed"? Dennis said. He and Winnie turned to each other.

"Uh-oh."

"Look" winnie pointed to a monster who was wearing a tan trenchcoat and hat.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking" winnie said smiling at dennis

"How" dennis said

The monster walked across the hallway.

"Psst" dennis whispered out from a closet.

The monster was curious and walked into there.

After a few seconds, dennis and winnie walked outta the closet and locked the door.

"That was surprisingly easy" dennis said

"Yeah." Winnie said

Dennis and winnie put the coat and the hat on tinkles. He looked like he was a normal monster.

"Perfect." Dennis said.

Dennis and winnie did a little friendship handshake, but then, winnie gave dennis a quick peck on the cheek. Dennis did not expect that coming so he began to blush redder than a tomato.

"Dennis, come on." Winnie said as she and Dennis were walking to the fishman with tinkles in the disguise. And dennis was still blushing hard.

"Oh, hello children." The fishman said to the massive dog "and who is this"

"Uh, this is Bob. Say, "Hi, Bob". Dennis said

"Hi, Bob." Tinkles said

The fishman looked shocked at the dog and dennis, winnie, and tinkles walked off.

Once they were out of anyone's hearing view, they did the handshake thing again, but dennis turned into a puff a green smoke before winnie could give him another peck on the cheek.

Dennis reappeared behind her "nice try"

"Why, thanks"

"It's just you can't fool me twice"

"But i almost did"

"But ya didn't. Anyway, gotta go."

Dennis turned into a bat and flew away from winnie.

Dennis landed near his family and the others as they were walking around the hotel

"Oh, my Gosh, Griffin, I'm like, so excited. This is like, the nicest hotel I've ever been to." Griffin's girlfriend, crystal said

"Yeah!"

"Man, this is amazing! There's so much to do. A living size swimming pool. All you can eat buffet?! Full service Spa?! Ooh-ho, give me a seaweed re-wrap." Murray said while reading a guide book on the cruise

"Wow, it sounds like everything we can do at our hotel?!" Dracula said as if it was the most obvious thing known to beings.

"Except on the water!" Murray said back. Dracula took off his cape planning to choke him, but frank grabbed it away from him

The gang walked onto the main deck of the cruise, where most of the monsters were. Fireworks began to shoot out into the sky. They were making Halloween colors, and summer colors brighten up the night sky.

Meanwhile, tinkles was walking around the place. When he noticed the fireworks, he got scared and flee to under the stairs.

As the fireworks were blowing up in the sky, dennis was keeping an eye out for Winnie. You just never know when a wolf pup is gonna pop up outta nowhere.

When he noticed winnie walking through the crowd, he turned into a bat and flew off.

"You nailed it, honey. Your dad is going to love this. Best summer vacation ever!" Johnny exclaimed while talking to mavis

"Wait till you see the itineraries." Mavis said

"Oh, that's nice." Frank said nervously

"Frank, "Fire, Bad" remember?" Dracula said to him

"Oh, yeah, right, but uh..." Frank pulled the neck of his shirt "maybe we can find your own fireworks on the cruise, huh?" He said trying to distract himself

"It's not the love boat, Frank. I'm just here to have fun with my family." Dracula said

Unbeknownst to everyone, a figure hopped across the top of the boat and swung around the sky like Tarzan.

The figure flew by Drac's head, and she landed on the post.

"Ahoy, there! Welcome aboard. Bienvenido! Willkommen! Dobra pozalovat! Huanying!" The figure said. She was a women. She had white, short hair, had blue, shiny eyes, and was wearing a white captain uniform.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Murray said

Dracula felt pink circles rush around is eyes faster than a lighting bolt. It felt so familar. Almost like the feeling he got when he met martha... WAIT A MINU-

"I am Captain Ericka, and yes, I'm human. But don't hold that against me, I could not be more excited to have all of you on-board, our first ever monster cruise!" Ericka yelled out. The monsters began to clapped with excitement.

Dracula then gave off the dopiest smile anyone could ever bring out. He was beginning to sweat extremely, and his heart was pounding rapidly.

Mavis was cheering with excitement, until she noticed her father's state "Dad, are you okay?" She called out

(SPEAKING TRANSYLVANIAN)

"Oh, no. He's having a heart attack!" Mavis yelled out

"Drac? Not likely." Murray said

"And the only heart attack that can hurt him is with a wooden stake." Wayne said depressingly

"It must be a stroke!" Mavis yelled out playing Jeopardy to figure out what's wrong

"Actually, I think it might be her." Johnny whispered to mavis. But He also accidentally poked griffin

"Ow! Watch where you're pointing, mister. I'm right here." Griffin said

"You always stand so close to me. It's creepy" johnny said

Mavis slapped johnny's arm "johnny, don't be stupid. You can't zing twice."

"Well mavy, the rules of love can always change"

"That doesn't even make sense" mavis said before ericka gave off a speech.

"For so long, monsters were hiding, living in the shadows, but not anymore. You've stood up and waved your hand, a claw or tentacle, and said, "We're here, we are hairy and it is our right to be scary"! Now, it's time to celebrate. You'll enjoy gourmet dinings, swirling adventures and non-stop entertainment. All awaits to our final destination. The lost city that isn't lost anymore, Atlantis!" Ericka said to all the monsters as they began to applaud

Almost instantly, a bunch of fish began to put on a circus show.

Dennis noticed winnie spotted him and began to run into the parade. Winnie chased after him

"Oh, yeah! Whoa, the fish are acrobats. Their fishcrobats!" Johnny said as Dennis was doodling through the circus.

Dracula kept his eyes on ericka as she was walking slowly toward the group

"Hello, how y'all doing" ericka said to a few monsters

"So, you must be the one and only, Dracula." Ericka said finally walking up to them

Dracula did his best to keep himself together "I have waited so long to meet you. Wow, you really don't age do you? I'd kill for your skin."

(SPEAKING TRANSYLVANIAN)

"Oh, you're speaking Transylvanian. Oh, I always wanted to learn."

(SPEAKING TRANSYLVANIAN)

"Oh, such a romantic language. You know, there's just something about an accent that makes a man sound so intelligent." Ericka said rather seductively.

Mavis noticed this and decided to butt in before anything else could happen "That's Transylvanian right there, he's saying It's... "It's nice to meet you"." Mavis said to ericka

"Oh, well, then. Ali-boo-boo to you as well..." Ericka trailed off

"Mavis. Mavis Dracula"

"Oh right, Duh, How could I forget the rest of you. Frankenstein, or frankenstein's monster, but who honestly cares, the werewolf, and his pot of little cute cubs, the living mummy, hope you're enjoying not being blazed with heat, and the invisible man, you know, you can put clothes on" Ericka said shaking all the monsters hands

"What makes you think i'm naked"

"Because your girlfriend is wearing clothes" ericka then slapped herself in the face for that. "Why would i say that. It's obvious. And you..." She said while walking over to johnny

"Oh yeah, that's my husband, johnny" mavis said to ericka

"Oh really, do you have a kid"

"Yeah, he's over there with the fishcrobats"

Dennis was hopping around the bowling pins in his bat form

"Huh. Judging by the kid being a bat, i would've assume you would've...done your thing by now" ericka said

"What thing" mavis said as she took a sip outta a drink a waiter gave him

"You know, bite him"

Mavis spitted the drink out "What"

"Well you know, since you're a vampire, and he's a human. And the people around him are monsters. I thought, you've done it by now"

"I guess i never really thought about it"

"Well when you think about it, it's not that bad of a choice. After all, if you don't do it, he'll just die one day."

"Okay, that's enough on that topic. I'm gonna go to the bathroom" mavis said as she speed walked outta the area

"Hmm. Anyway" she turned to see johnny, and the other monsters gone "hello"

Meanwhile, the drac pack not counting drac got drac away from ericka (that was meant to be a joke).

They got him to the bathroom and frank slammed him against the wall. Dracula still had the stupid face on him.

"Drac! Drac! Drac, snap out of it!" Frank said

"Wait, wait. I have always wanted to do this, alright?" Griffin said before splashing wine on drac's face. Then, he began slapping him in the face,

"Wake, up! Wake up, Drac! Snap out of it!" Griffin said

"Hey, enough! Hey buddy, you okay?" Frank said

"No, no, not okay. Not, okay." Dracula said

"I... I... I..." Dracula stopped himself before saying it "Zinged."

**Chapter 4 everyone, now, time we explain the changes**

**I added a few scenes this time around. I added the signing up scene, An extended version of Dennis and Winnie getting in, Ericka talking with the other monsters, a few bits of added dialouge and jokes**

**but also, the Biting moment is actually gonna be important throughout the story.**

**have a nice night.**


	5. The Secret

Mavis walked into the bathroom. There was no one else there. The thought of her eventually having to bite johnny before he died could not get out of her head.

Mavis turned the sink on. Warm water began to fall down from it.

She made her hands form a bowl and then splashed it on her face.

Mavis grabbed a paper towel and began to wash her face.

When her lips opened up, she saw something, red in them. Almost this dark red.

Mavis took off the towel and opened her mouth.

There was blood in her fangs. Not only that, but her eyes were bloodred.

Mavis splashed her face again. They were gone.

Mavis needed to get a hold of herself. She rushed outside the bathroom. She grabbed her room key, checked the number, and ran to find it.

Meanwhile, Wayne and Wanda were walking around the boat with the wold pups messing around the place. They were so sad. They knew they couldn't escape this even if they tri-

"Kids Club"? Wayne said before he and Wanda turned to see a sign that say kids club

"What's a kids club?" Wayne said

Inside, there was a bunch of little kids playing around the place. Wayne and Wanda were talking with a fish servant

"Fish." Sunny said

"That's right, dear." Wanda said

"I'm still not sure I understand. You take my kids all day on purpose?" Wayne said to the fish person

"Fish." Sunny said

"That's right. What's exactly don't you understand?" The fish said

"Why?" Wayne said

"So, they can have a great time, and you can have a great time."

"Fish." Sunny said

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get them back at the end of the day."

"Oh, well. That's better than nothing." Wayne said before whistling.

Then, all their wolf pups bursted into the room. They swarmed around the room and began to cause chaos.

Wayne and Wanda walked outside

"So... What do we do now?" Wayne said

"I think... I think we do whatever we want." Wanda said

"Whatever we want?" Wayne said

"Whatever we want." Wanda said

"Whatever we want."

"Whatever we want."

"Whatever we want."

"Whatever we want. "

"Whatever we want."

"Whatever we want."

"Whatever we want."

Meanwhile Meanwhile, Ericka was walking around the ship.

"Oh, hi. Hello. How are you all doin'?" Ericka said to this monster dragon thing with several different heads.

"Good evening, captain." They all said

"Oh, well, hello. Oh, my goodness. Would you mind uh... lifting, uh... lifting your tail You know?" Ericka said to the creature.

"Oh, certainly." One of the heads said before raising the tail.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Ericka said

Ericka walked to a hallway. She checked around to see if anyone was there. No one was there. She ran into the wall and it flipped over.

It turned out it was a secret room. In that room were maps, photos of monsters, weapons like knives, guns, swords, and random devices.

"Oh, you were so right, great-grandfather!" Ericka said to the portrait of Van Helsing! Ericka was the great granddaughter of Van MotherFlamingoing Helsing! "Monsters are disgusting! They're animals!" Ericka said while pulling out a gun shooting the photos of the monsters

"Yes, I saw Dracula. Face to face, Ugh! I was so nice to him. That pale face of his, and his goofy smile. Showing off his fangs. Ugh! It's just like you tought me. He's even worse than I thought!" Ericka said recalling the conversation. "I can't believe i even did this. But i did, i could just use the book right now to drive them all insane. But wait, there are kids, maybe that's a bit to far. NO! I just can't" the book ericka meant was a book ericka found years ago that was able to let her use magic.

"God, i can just remember what my grandfather told me. It was that faithful night, that You realize, the average human being could never defeat a monster. But You wouldn't let our family legacy die. And so You, then grandfather, began... To search for an answer. And I saw it, in an ancient text. An Instrument of destruction, so powerful it destroyed Atlantis. A whole city of monsters. And laired deep within new runwood lane, waiting. Endlessly, a service for the lost city."

"Oh, And now after 120 years, I finally found Atlantis. Oh! Forget about all this! Let me get rid of the dracula right now. I was so close to him, I could've just... No, no, no, no!We have to stick to the plan. Lure the monsters to Atlantis, retrieve the Instrument of destruction. Trap them there, and then flush them out. It's temporary now. I promise I wouldn't try and kill Dracula. Okay?" Ericka said. Ericka pulled out a knife with a red dragon on the holster. She pulled out a mini rocket launcher. She also pulled out a pack of keys.

She began to walk outta the room. But not before saying this.

"Don't worry, great-grandfather, I won't try and kill him... I will kill him!" Ericka said

**Chappy 5 everybody. Sorry for the short chapter. But, i still have to talk about the changes.**

**So, i added the bathroom scene. The werid blood thing in the mirror will be explained later.**

**And the last thing is, that, ericka is incredibly insane. Like, not Jack Torrance crazy, but crazy enough to talk to a portrait of her great grandfather**

**Have a nice night.**


	6. Volcanic Events

Meanwhile, Dracula was getting dressed out of his normal cloak. He got dressed in a black and red flowered polar shirt, and plain white shorts.

Dracula slid outta his hotel room and began grooving his way to the pool.

Ericka quickly got out of the secret room. She noticed Dracula and quickly acted like she was just there.

Blobby noticed Dracula and began to groove along with him. Then, ericka popped outta a pipe behind them and shot a flare at dracula.

But blobby got in the way and he shook around before flying into the air.

Dracula didn't notice and continued grooving. Blobby dropped down and he even continued to dance.

Ericka groaned and crawled down.

Then, ericka hid behind a wall and pulled out a knife. Her plan was to make a boat fall on dracula.

Once he was in the right spot, ericka cut the rope that was holding the place. But dracula accidentally slid outta the way and hit blobby again.

Ericka facepalmed herself and went to plan C.

She hopped into a crane and turned it on. She grabbed a huge box with the claw of it.

She saw Dracula and Blobby, she swung it behind them, then she went for the killing blow.

Before it could hit Dracula, dracula noticed a pack of dolphins swimming through the ocean. He got out of the way and blobby got hit with the box.

Ericka slammed her head onto the control panel in frustration.

As of now, Mavis was relaxing by the side of the pool while johnny and dennis were playing in the water. Dracula slid past them. Mavis noticed him and his outfit and chuckled

"Oh! Darn it..Work it, Dracula." Mavis said to him

"You know it." Dracula said as he walked towards Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin

"Oh, looking good, Drac." Frank said as he walked past them

"Feeling good, Frank." Dracula said

"Look at you, so fancy." Wayne said with a hint of confusion

"What? This? Please." Dracula said

"Ooh, dress to impress, huh?" Murray said

"Impress? Oh, who do I need to impress?" Dracula said

"Hey, is that Captain Ericka?" Frank said

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Dracula freaked out and hid behind a chair

"Oops. No, not her." Frank said looking again. The others laughed at this, but Dracula was not laughing.

"Ooh, that's great to know!" Dracula said happily before taking a comfy seat

"Very, amusing." Griffin said

"Oh shut up Griffin. How do we even know you've been through this." Dracula said

"Because i have a girlfriend" griffin said

"Well, how do we know you guys truly zing? We can't see your eyes! What if you're lying to us!" Dracula said

"Come on Dracy, i would never li..." Griffin trailed off staring off at a different invisible woman that wasn't crystal.

"Anyway Sorry, Drac. You know, it's just... We've never seen you like this." Frank said

"I know, I know. It doesn't make any sense. You can't zing twice. It's impossible! But I did, so now I... But what about, Mavis?" Dracula said while sinking down in his seat

"She wants you to be happy, right? I'm sure she'll go with the flow." Murray said

"Oh, no, no, no! Mavis needs me, she depends me. I need to be home with my family." Dracula said

"Hey, Murray here may be from Egypt, but you're the one in denial. You guys get that" Wayne said before getting a slap in the face from Dracula

"Mavis!" Dracula said when he noticed mavis walking to dracula.

Dracula got up and began to walk towards mavis "Don't say a word, or I'll haunt your dreams." Dracula said quickly to his pack before walking to mavis

"Having fun?" Mavis said

"Oh, I'm having even more fun, now that you're here." Dracula said

"You know, dad, I feel really lucky to have this time with you. All of us together, it's really special." Mavis said

"Me too, Spider-Monkey." Dracula said before hugging mavis

"Now, are you ready for me to destroy you in monster ball?" Mavis said suddenly hosteled toward her father

"Whoo-hoo! Monster ball!" Johnny yelled out

"Come on, Papa Drac!" Dennis said

"Oh, do bring it on! For I am king of family fun!" Dracula said flying into the pool

The monster crew plus two all got ready to play monsterball. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Blobby, Murray, and Dennis were all on one side, while Frank, Eunice, Matthew, Vlad, Griffin, and Crystal were on another side.

"Alright! Who is ready to get pubbled?" Murray said grabbing the alive volleyball as it murmured in fear

"I gotta warn you, I've played second team co-ed Intramural volleyball at Santa Cruz." Johnny said cracking his knuckles one at a time.

"Sure, pal. Whatever you say." Frank said looking down at him

"Everybody, just please, watch the hair. Watch the hair!" Eunice said

"If that's the case, then why are you in the water?" Matthew said asking the question everyone else was thinking, but didn't have the guts to ask.

"Oh, let's go! Let's do this!" Dracula said

"Oh, my gosh! This is gonna be so much fun." Mavis said. Unaware of anyone, Ericka poked her head outta a giant tube and watched the family

"Be ready! Here comes the pain!" Murray exclaimed before jumping up in the air and hitting the ball.

The ball screamed as it flew to the other side.

Vlad bumped it up into the air.

"I got it!" Matthew said jumping to it.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" Eunice said flailing her arms around. She both hit the ball and matthew's face and Matthew fell into the water.

Johnny screamed as the ball was coming toward him, but Mavis jumped onto Johnny's back and hit the ball.

Dracula jumped up and hit the ball.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Eunice said before the ball splashed into the water, drenching her hair. Vlad and Matthew chuckled at the sight.

Dracula, Murray, Dennis, Mavis, and Johnny cheered at this victory. Dracula noticed Mavis on Johnny's back and chuckled. "Boy, I really am getting a case of deja vu, i just can't recall what." Dracula said

"Haha. Very funny dad." Mavis said knowing he meant the time where Johnny got all the monsters into a chicken fight when he first showed up to the hotel.

Ericka frowned grumpily at the family cheering. 'Lucky pricks.' She thought in her mind. She never got this chance to play a game with her family, and yet these creatures do?

"Captain Ericka, you are needed on deck." She heard over the loud speaker. Ericka's thought train went onto a different lane and she smirked.

"Next stop. Bye-bye, Monsters. Part 1." Ericka said to herself sinking into the tube.

Murray hit the ball again. The ball went to Vlad and he roared in a demonic voice at it. The ball hovered in the air before running away.

Mavis hit the ball again and it went so far up in the air it almost left the atmosphere, but it began to fall down.

All the monsters waited for something to happen, or their views of the ball coming back down.

"Where'd it go?" Dennis asked to his mother.

"Any second now, you'll see." Mavis said rubbing Dennis's puffy hair.

A few moments later, they saw the ball coming down to Frank.

Frank, in slow motion, got up and hit the ball. The ball erupted into flames and came onto the other side.

Just as Frank hit it, Ericka turned on the microphone as she was about to speak.

"Oh, baby. I got this." Dracula said ready to hit the ball

"Hey, there monsters." Ericka said

"Huh?" Dracula questioned before the ball hit him directly in the face and he fell straight down.

"Yeah! What I'd say?!" Frank yelled out as Drac came back up with the volleyball replacing his own face. Everyone in the pool looked at him in awkwardness. "Oof." Matthew said.

Dracula removed the ball and looked at Ericka, as did everyone else.

"We're arriving at our first destination." Ericka said before a big black explosion of smoke came into everybody's view.

"The under water volcano! Everyone, grab your scuba gear and get ready to explore the wonders of the sea." Ericka said before looking at drac. "Especially, you. Count Dracula." Ericka said in the same type of seductive voice she used when they first met.

Dracula looked at Ericka confused. Mavis looked off in a angry stare. Matther noticed this and pushed dennis, who was lying on his back, to mavis. Mavis saw dennis and immediately chuckled.

Just then, matthew felt like he was grabbed by someone and was rushed outta the pool.

"You see that now? She likes you." Frank said to drac once the coast was clear.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Dracula said

"That sounds like a zing in full effect." Murray said

"No, no, no, no, no..." Dracula said

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes..." Griffin said

"I'm just here to have family fun. Family, family, fun, fun." Dracula said forcing him self to remember that.

Meanwhile, Matthew was brought into a locker room that was empty. He saw mavis standing straight in front of him. "What in the name of Vladmir was that?" Mavis said in full confusion.

"What do you mean?" Matthew said

"You know, Ericka, my dad?" Mavis said

"Oh yeah, that little moment. It was probably nothing."

"Matthew, think about it for a second, she said that in the same way when she met my father? It must mean something."

"Well, maybe it was a place Dracula explored a very long time ago that used to be on land, before something something, it sank to the bottom of the ocean. Or maybe, a treasure he lost is there?"

"But maybe there isn't something like that, that woman is planning something I can feel it."

"It can't be killing him, since there's nothing really underwater that could kill Dracula, as far as i'm aware."

Mavis then thought of something that nearly made her faint. "Oh no." Mavis said

"Oh no what." Matthew said

"What if, Ericka likes my dad."

Matthew looked confused at Mavis. "What?"

"Think about it, when you hear the voice she uses around him, you think of something that me and my husband did alot, i believe it was called flirting. Maybe, she's flirting with my dad to seduce him."

"Mavis, even is she was flirting, you're dad is beyond stupid to notice."

"My dad's not stupid."

"He chucked your at the time human son off a cliff and saved him at the last second and maneuvered his way to be the first to hold your son instead of you and/or johnny, and also he literally stopped you and your husband from having a passionate kiss at your own wedding." Matthew said

Mavis looked at Matthew for a minute. "Those are actually valid points."

"Look mavis the point is, don't think about it to hard. After all, you got us on here to have family fun." Matthew said before walking out. "And also, Your like, 97 years older than Johnny, so there's no need to worry about the age factor."

"Get out, this is the ladies room."

"That's even stupider than the stuff Dracula does."

"Out!"

Matthew finally left the room.

Mavis stood for a moment. Matthew had a point. She got them all on this cruise, so technically, if they do end up together, it will be all her fault, good or bad.

As she was walking over to get some scuba gear, she walked near a puddle as she grabbed all the stuff she needed.

She dropped one of her things near the puddle.

She groaned and grabbed the thing, and she noticed her reflection in the puddle. It was the same thing from earlier. Blood in her fangs, and blood red eyes.

Mavis quickly got outta the room, not wanting to deal with this right now.

A few minutes later, everyone walked onto the edge of the ship and dived into the water.

Everyone dived in, with Johnny and Matthew wearing special suits to protect them from the heat of the volcano, since they are part of two of 7 billion normal creatures which are the only extant species of the genus Homo—anatomically and behaviorally modern Homo sapiens. Otherwise known, as humans.

"Right this way, everyone. Welcome to one of the true wonders of the under watered kingdom." One of the fish people said as he guided the way. Everyone began to swim after him.

"I give you, Volcano Del Fuego! Or as the local sea life call it... (Insert random as all can be noises)" the fishman said.

Meanwhile, Ericka was getting a fish like submarine ready to find what she's looking for.

She pushed a button and the fishmarine was shot outta the cruise. Ericka was ready to find the object. She fastly paddled as the fish slowly moved to the volcano.

Meanwhile, Dennis was swimming around the place, minding his own business when he saw a little white and orange fish swimming around. Dennis began to follow the fish. Dracula noticed dennis and the fish and went along.

As dennis was swimming around, he wasn't aware of what was ahead of him and accidentally bumped into Winnie.

After shaking off the pain of bumping into each other, dennis attempted to leave one way after apologizing, but winnie went the same way.

They both went the same way again. This was not intentional on either of their parts. Dracula noticed this and began to laugh at the two children.

Vlad and Matthew noticed this too and Vlad gave Matthew a smirk under the scuba mask.

Matthew just swam away from vlad.

After dennis flew above winnie, he continued to swim after the fish. Then, the fish got eaten by a shark. Dracula used his powers against the shark.

Dennis swam away before the shark came in front of him. Dennis stopped in fear.

Dracula was on top the shark and the shark let the fish go. Dennis cheered in happiness before hopping on the shark as well and it drove off.

Ericka was paddling throughtout the place as Drac and Dennis swam along with the shark. Ericka looked at a GPS, she had to go straight to get to what she wanted to.

As she was, she heard a whale call out. She looked up to see Mavis riding the whale like she was an action star. And her husband Johnny was hanging onto it by the tail.

Ericka continued to go straight, minding her own business of the weirdness that was happening.

Ericka put on a mask that gave her oxygen as she got closer to the place she wanted to.

She ejected outta the fishmarine and examined the place she was adventuring to.

It seemed to be a cave. There was no light there whatsoever.

Ericka grabbed out an underwater black light and began to swim in there.

Ericka explored the place for a little until she ran into a wall with something surrounding it.

Ericka looked at the wall and studied it. It was unlike anything she had ever sen before. It was a smooth white texture. Ericka went to break it, it didn't work. She needed something bigger.

She had an idea.

Ericka pulled out a C4 pack and it's detonator and began to swim up to the volcano.

As she was about to, she saw Dracula looking at a seahorse. Then, he began to copy it's movement. Johnny noticed it and began to do the same. Mavis noticed it and began to do the same Dennis noticed that and began to do the same.

"Oh, what a cute family. What? No it's not! Dracula, bad! Dracula, bad!" Ericka said to herself and dropped the C4 in. And detonated it.

Immediately, a giant explosion pushed Ericka back towards the family.

Dracula immediately noticed this before ericka bumped into drac and they rolled around in the ocean for awhile.

Ericka landed on a rockey surface at the edge with dracula on top of her.

A split moment after processing what just happened, dracula got off ericka and began to swim back to his family to check on them.

As he was doing that, everyone saw lava rocks beginning to fall down on them.

Ericka hopped off the rock and took cover. Everyone did the same. She saw Frank swimming around in a panic since 'fire bad' and all that. Ericka snickered that her plan was working and grabbed a rope she had and tied frank around it.

frank began to run all around, ericka intentionally pushed him back into the cave to crack the white wall.

She heard a massive crack in that thing.

Ericka giddied with excitement. Dracula, Mavis, Vlad, and Dennis used their magic to stop the rocks and destroy them.

Ericka pulled Frank outta the cave. He was still intact, knocked unconscious.

As soon as it was all done, everyone went on check on frank. Ericka swam in front of them and snapped her fingers. Instantly, fish people began to bring frank back.

Ericka gave them all a thumbs up.

They all nervously began to to back to doing their own business.

As they were, ericka quickly swam in the cave when no one was looking. She looked around and found the object she was looking for. It was a black sapphire with a red smokey aura swimming around in it.

Ericka laughed and grabbed a pair of tweezers and grabbed it. Her first object has been found.

Meanwhile, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis began to swim around, having fun. But then, johnny threw mavis the camera. Mavis was confused as to why, then he pointed to the rock. Mavis smiled as as johnny and dennis went to the rock with their thumbs up looking more corny than corn.

Mavis went to take the picture. She cilcked the button and a flash was shown, as the screen went black for a moment, she saw the bloodred version of her.

Mavis threw the camera away as it slowly floated away. Dennis swam over to grab the camera as johnny went to mavis in concern.

Johnny put his hand on mavis's shoulder, as a sign that johnny was wondering what was wrong.

Mavis just stick her her thumbs and began to swam away and up to the cruise.

Johnny was concern what was wrong with his wife, but he wanted to make sure it was nothing that concerned her worst nightmare.

Mavis got up to the cruise and began to take off her scuba feet. Just as she was, she heard this.

"Oh, man! Oh, Dracula, Dracula, Dracula, Dracula, Dracula! I get so close, it's almost like he's teasing me. I just... I can't stand it anymore! I have to get him!" Ericka said.

Mavis immediately put her stuff back on and dived straight back into the water before ericka could notice.

A few hours later, everyone was taking off their scuba gear.

"Boy, that under water volcano was hot!" Matthew said as he walked up to the dracula family.

As he was, tinkles (AKA bob) was scooting on over to them. Winnie was running after him.

"Oh. Hi, Bob. Buddy, we promised you we'd play... uh... ping-pong now?" Dennis said

"Um, Dennis, who is this?" Mavis said

"Uh... it's our friend, Bob." Dennis said to his mother

"Say, "Hi, Bob"." Winnie said

"Hi, Bob." Bob said

Dracula, Johnny, Matthew, and Mavis looked off in confusion for a second

"Okay! Time to go play ping-pong." Dennis said as he and winnie pushed bob away.

"Hey dad, can we talk for a minute, in private." Mavis said

"Sure. I'd give up my immortality to talk with you." Dracula said

Mavis grabbed drac and they ran into dracula's hotel room.

"Okay. So-" mavis began to say

"You know what is going on with Dennis? He's acting weirder than normal. And his normal is pretty weird." Dracula said

"What?"

"Oh that's not what we're talking about, continue then."

Mavis looked at her father for a second, but she contiued. "Well, i was getting out of the ocean and I heard Ericka say something that made me realized something."

"And what is that?"

"She has a crush on you." Mavis said

Dracula looked at mavis for a second. Ericka liked dracula? But he was so, goofy around her. "I don't want to upset you Mavis. But, what are you talking about?!" He said

"You heard me. She was upset and thought you were teasing her. It might've had something to with you saving her."

"Hold on! That was an accident."

"True, but her Raving about you certainly wasn't."

"Wait a minute, aren't you upset about this, since i thought if i did find someone else, you would be upset."

"Well, if she likes you, it will only work if you like her back? Which before you say anything, i'm gonna say you do."

"Wait? How did you know!" Dracula said before covering his mouth

Mavis laughed. "I got you good, don't act like i wasn't aware of it, your face when you first saw her said it all." Mavis said grinning ear to "Now, are you gonna make her move on your coffin or what?"

"Wait, you're helping me?"

"Of course i am, you haven't dated in over a century. You need help."

"No, no... Like you said, It's been awhile, I don't even know, where to start.

Mavis dragged dracula outside and began to give him advice

"It's easy, Dad. Make some small talk. And remember to smile. Look into her eyes. Jimmy Cash her. Say something funny. Maybe ask her where her parts are from. Oh, and say that her wrappings look nice. You like coffins. Compliment her. 'Your neck looks delicous', oh, maybe don't say that either." Mavis said rambling about random stuff.

Mavis found Ericka. Here she comes. Okay, dad. Hit it." Mavis said before pushing her father in front of ericka.

"Your delicous neck wrappings are in a nice coffin. Would you like to see my parts?" Dracula said in one go. Mavis pinched herself to check if she was in a dream.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you." Ericka said

"What?" Dracula said

"What?!" Mavis said

"Canteena, midnight. Don't be late." Ericka said walking away. Dracula smiled gracefully

"Phew! That was a close one." Mavis said

"Wait! I don't know how to look!" Dracula said

"Don't worry dad. I got your back." Mavis said smirking at her father.

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, i've had other stories to deal with, and personal life/job stuff.**

**Have a great day/night.**


End file.
